


A Boy Hard to Hate (or 5 times someone discovered Flash had a giant crush on Peter Parker)

by Gynny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: And he wont ever punch anyone in his whole life, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, He's a dick, I'm sick of people writing Flash as a dumb dick who can actually get physical like, Kinda, Kinda Love Confession, Kinda enemies to friends to lovers lmao, M/M, Mcu's Flash Thompson is not a "bully", Not Native English author, There is a LOT of swearing I'm sorry, but nothing more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gynny/pseuds/Gynny
Summary: Flash had a crush on Peter Parker since the very first time he saw him. And he hid it perfectly well since then. Well. Almost.These days, it started to feel like everyone knew he had a crush on Peter Parker. Except Peter Parker himself, of course. He hoped.





	1. Michelle Jones

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello everyone. First of all : THANK YOU TO EVERYONE ONE OUT THERE THAT HAD WROTE SPIDERFLASH THESE LAST DAYS. Flash/Peter and Flash & Peter friendship. I had a huuuuuge thing for that ship after Spider-man Homecoming and there were almost 0 fic about them, I was really sad. As a french native woman, I didn't feel confortable at the time to write an entire fic about them, even though I really wanted to.
> 
> But everyone who wrote fics about them these last days, after the Spider-man Far From Home trailer: You motivated me so so much. Thank you and please, keep writing about them please please please. I love them so much, this pairing could be something so pure and unique, please keep it alive, help me keeping it alive ♥
> 
> (more notes at the end of the chapter :) )

**_Michelle Jones_ **

 

Flash really had thought that he was being subtle. Well, maybe not subtle per say, but that at least he wasn’t being obvious about his awful crush on Peter Parker. That no one would actually discover it if he just kept being an asshole to the poor boy, calling him Penis and all.

He should have considered Michelle Jones.

Honestly, he wasn’t even staring. Now, Peter was behind him in most classes, except english. In English class, it was Flash who was behind Peter, so yeah, he admit it : he took the opportunity to look at him a bit. More like look at his soft brown curl, and the pale skin of his neck, and yes maybe he had took the opportunity to keep count of all his little moles - all his beauty spots. His mistake had been the obvious fond expression he had worn while looking - it really wasn’t staring - at Peter Parker.

He really should have considered Michelle Jones.

Next thing he knows, a shutter sound resonates in the room. He jumped and, like the rest of the class, looked in the direction of the sound to find Michelle Jones with her phone out and pointed at him.

“Sorry, I forgot it was that noisy” She shrugged.

The teacher just huffed and got back to the lesson but Flash kept staring at Michelle, startled.

Did she just…?

“Did you just took a picture of me, Jones?!” He growled quietly as possible.

But Parker had heard it, of fucking course. Flash could see him in the corner of his eye, slightly turned over in his chair, watching them, confused. Flash clenched his fist, upset and anxious.

“I just needed a drawing model, Flash. And your pining expression was so cute, I couldn’t resist, really.” She responded, not even bothering to whisper.

And Parker, who was already paying attention to them, kept staring and even turned over more and more, practically facing them now. Flash clenched his fists even more, almost breaking the skin of his palms with his nails. He was using all his self-control not to scream, or not to look back at Peter to see the curious expression of his face, or not to get up and flee the room, flee Michelle’s sarcasm, flee Peter’s stare.

“I am. Not. Pining.” He whispered back, hopelessly. “Delete it.”

Who was he kidding? He was pining like a madman, he knew that. But he didn’t want anyone to know. And Michelle Jones knew, now.

She smiled and shrugged.

“Sure. I’ll delete it. Once I finish my drawing.”

Flash frowned and opened his mouth, ready to get angry, when the bell rang and shut him up. Michelle collected her stuff and left without looking back. Parker did, too. But he looked back at Flash, confused, before exiting the class. Flash sighed. He was screwed.

The next day, when he opened his locker, Flash was surprised to find a piece of paper, folded, which had been slipped inside. He took it, opened it and furiously blushed.

It was a drawing of him, hand on his chin, looking right before him with an objectively love-struck expression. He had this cartoonish look where his eyebrows were tender, like two fainting commas above his heart-shaped eyes and he had a clumsy, awkward smile that ate almost all of his face. His cheeks were discreetly pink, too. And just next to him was a little sketch of Peter Parker, and his ridiculous brown curls, and his silly eyes, and his dumb kind smile and all of his goddamn moles. And there was a scribble down below:

 

“Picture deleted. You’re welcome.”

 

He seriously should have considered Michelle Jones.

And he maybe should have thrown the paper away, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my fabulous Beta : @Isagawa  
> You are THE BEST gurl, I really don't know where I'll be without you.
> 
> This is the first chapter out of 5 (and maybe 6 or 7. 4 Chapter are already written, the 5th is in progress but I'm still debating with myself as to if I want it to end at chapter 5 or after... I'll keep you updated.) I'll try to post a chapter a day every day 6pm Paris Time.
> 
> Thank you for reading this ! Please, leave a comment if you can, it really motivate me. Leave a Kudos also if you want, it's always appreciable ♥ I'm @FlashProtectionSquad on tumblr and @TheShippingMess on twitter if you want :) (I can sometimes post in french tho.)
> 
> See u next chapter


	2. Liz Allan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker was taking Liz Allan to Homecoming.
> 
> Of fucking course he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so 2 chapter the same day because I felt like MJ's chapter was a bit short lmao

**_Liz Allan_ **

 

He knew Peter had the biggest crush ever on Liz Allan. Everybody knew. And everybody also knew that he had no shot with her. Absolutely none. Except that he did. Of course he did.

He was Peter Parker after all. He was kind, funny, intelligent, cute and _newly muscular_ \- Flash couldn’t even imagine where _that_ came from - anyone would be stupid not to want him.

Liz Allan wasn’t stupid. She was actually very smart, and mature. Far more than Flash.

So when he heard Peter was taking Liz to homecoming, he really wasn’t surprised, really. Just heartbroken.

But he was surprised when Liz Allan took him apart after decathlon practice, two days before homecoming.

“I need to talk to you” She just said, and she took his wrist and dragged him down a hallway, while Peter watches them go, confused. No, Flash corrected himself, while Peter watches his girlfriend go with another boy. He wasn’t looking at Flash. He never was.

They went to the library, because no one was there at this hour and what Liz wanted to tell him appeared to be private. She seemed anxious and had an uneasy, almost guilty expression. Her hands started fidgeting and she was evidently trying very hard not to look at him.

“I’m going to homecoming with Peter.” And even if he knew it, Flash felt his heart broke a bit more. He tried not to let it show, though, and frowned very deeply.

“I know that. Penis wouldn’t shut his mouth about it.” which was untrue. Peter, like always, had been very quiet about it, even though you could just look at his stupidly beaming smile on his dumb happy face and understand that he was fucking ecstatic to take Liz Allan to homecoming. “Why are you telling me that?”

“Oh…” She breathed. “I wanted to be the one to tell you… Listen, Flash I am so sorry.”

His frown deepens. “I don’t understand.” He said, quietly. What was she sorry for, what was happening? Was it pity in her eyes? He could feel the anxiety rising in his stomach, and he really hoped that the conversation that was happening wasn’t the one he believed it was.

God, he really hoped Liz Allan wasn’t trying to apologize because she was dating Peter Parker. Please.

“It’s just… You are my friend, kind of.” She began, slowly. “And I know I wouldn’t like it if one of my friends started dating the guy I liked.”

Oh god, please, no. Someone wake him up.

“I still don’t understand how it is my concern.” He said, with difficulty. His jaw was tight and he was trying his best to look indifferent, even though he was very much affected by what was happening.

Liz knew about his crush on Peter. Liz Allan, Peter Parker’s girlfriend, knew about his crush on her boyfriend. What was his life.

“Flash, I’m not stupid.” She whispered, like he didn’t know that already. “I see how you look at him, or how you keep teasing him to get his attention.” Flash took a step back, like he had being punched in the face. “You even slapped his ass, right in front of me.” He closed his eyes, like not seeing Liz would make her disappear. “I know you lov-”

“Just, shut up.” He snapped, codly. And she stopped. And everything went silent. And she sighed.

“I’m so sorry.”

And she left.

 

Next time he saw her was at homecoming, she was standing in the middle of the dancefloor, eyes red and puffy, fresh trace of tears on her cheeks.

 

Peter was nowhere to be found.

And Flash was disgusted. If the dude was going to break his heart anyway, he could’ve at least not broke Liz’s heart, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my fabulous Beta : @Isagawa  
> You are THE BEST gurl, I really don't know where I'll be without you.
> 
> I'll try to post a chapter a day every day 6pm Paris Time.
> 
> Thank you for reading this ! Please, leave a comment if you can, it really motivate me. Leave a Kudos also if you want, it's always appreciable ♥ I'm @FlashProtectionSquad on tumblr and @TheShippingMess on twitter if you want :) (I can sometimes post in french tho.)
> 
> See u next chapter


	3. Roger Harrigton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He really needed to stop going to the decathlon team meeting. Nothing good happen there.
> 
> “Mister Thompson, a word please?”
> 
> What, now?

**_Roger Harrington_ **

 

He really needed to stop going to the decathlon team meeting. Nothing good happen there.

“Mister Thompson, a word please?”

What, now?

He really wasn’t having a good day. Or week. Or month even, for that matter. His feelings had been discovered, not by one, but two people. His crush was dating - or had been dating, he still didn’t know - someone else. Oh, and he was grounded because _ Spider-man didn’t know how to drive _ ! And now his teacher wanted to talk, and it didn’t seem like he wanted to praise him and tell him what a great asset he was to the decathlon team. Even though he just went from first alternate to being an actual member of the team - but only because they didn’t have enough members to actually have alternates anymore, since Liz moved away.

“Sure, sir.” He sighed.

Once everyone left the room, Mr. Harrington cleared his throat and pointed to a chair. Flash sat down on it.

“Alright, so. I  may not be the most… Appropriate person to have this discussion with you, but it is an important topic and, you’re my student so I feel… Involved, in your education and in your… Growth.”

Flash frowned. What about his growth ?

“And I know that the school’s Sex Ed classes are extremely heteronormatively conceived and that it can be very confusing and scary if you don’t feel concerned by it.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Flash’s eyes were wide open and his mouth was gaping.

“I know, I know!” Mr. Harrington hurried “It is not a subject easy to discuss with someone, even less a professor when you are a teenager, but I can assure you it is necessary. It’s important, for your future well-being and for you to feel confident in your relationships - may they be romantic or purely sexual, no judging - that you educate yourself in accordance with your own sexuality.” Flash was absolutely mortified. He never, ever thought that Mr. Harrington will ever ask him to stay after decathlon practice to talk about sex. “Don’t just listen to what they can teach you in Sex Ed but do your own research also, and don’t feel embarrassed about asking questions, to the school’s nurse for example! But be aware that… Sex between two men is not the same as sex between a man and a woman.”

Flash’s eyes widen even more if possible, and he got up of his chair, shocked and horrified. Why was his teacher telling him that gay sex was different than straight sex? Why did he think Flash would care about it? What was happening?!

“Oh my god, you aren’t out yet, are you?” Mr. Harrington said, realizing how offended Flash looked. “I’m sorry, I should have been a bit more considerate. It’s just… I really thought you were out, given how you openly flirt with Peter daily.”

“I don’t..! I don’t flirt with Parker!” Flash screeched, cheeks burning. “I hate him, he is stupid and dumb looking and I don’t… I call him names and make fun of him, how could you think… This is not flirting! ” he screamed before exiting the room.

He really wasn’t flirting with Parker. He was insulting him, constantly belittling him. What was with them all, honestly? How could they think he was trying to flirt with Peter Parker while being so mean to him? Parker was fucking kind, he was the gentlest boy he ever came across, he deserved so much more than some asshole trying to flirt with him by calling him Penis and treat him like a dumbass.

Flash was such a jerk.

“Flash, are you OK?”

And of fucking course Parker would’ve stayed in the hallway like he was waiting for him.

Tightening his grip on his bag, Flash just shrugged and kept going, refusing to even glance toward the kind, sweet boy.

“Are you sure?” He pressed while walking next to him, so close,  _ too close, too kind, too concerned. _ “You seem upset. What did Mr. Harrington say to you? Are you in trouble? Do you need help, because I can-”

“Oh my fucking god, just shut the hell up, Parker” Flash exploded, he stopped walking and stared at Peter’s very expressive eyes, witnessing just how much of an impact his word had on the boy. God he was such an open book, so demonstrative. It was painful. “Stop pretending you care and fucking stop thinking I could ever need you, loser! Get lost already!” And he kept walking and left the school without once looking back at Peter, who had stayed frozen in the hallway.

  
Flash was a _fucking_ _jerk._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT BETA'D YET!! PLEASE, NOTIFY ME IF YOU SPOTTED MISTAKES !!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading this ! Please, leave a comment if you can, it really motivate me. Leave a Kudo also if you want, it's always appreciable ♥ I'm @FlashProtectionSquad on tumblr and @TheShippingMess on twitter if you want :) (I can sometimes post in french tho.)
> 
> See u next chapter


	4. May Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That Tony Stark is going to kill Peter with all this work, I swear. I had to call the school and pretend he was sick so he could participate to this one week seminary in Seattle, do you realize? He never skipped school before, never!” May screeched, throwing her arms in the air. “Not even when he felt sick! And then, Tony Stark happens, and now school isn’t important anymore? I swear, this boy will give me a heart attack.”

**_May Parker_ **

 

Peter was sick, had been for the entire week. And Ned was sick, too. So someone had to bring them their homework, like this wasn’t the 21 century already and that facebook wasn’t a thing. And now Flash was on his way to Parker’s place, like a moron.

He didn’t even volunteered. Michelle did. She was the one who had lift her hand when the teacher asked who could drop by Peter and Ned’s house on their way home and give them their week of lessons and homework. She was the one who had pick that huge pile of sheets. So why was he the one on his way to see Parker ?

“Here.” She had said to Flash when their last classes ended. “That’s Peter’s part.” Se was handing him some sheets, like he was going to take them.

“So?” he scoffed. “You’re the one who volunteered to give him.”

“I can’t go to both his place and Ned’s in one afternoon, genius.” She stated, slamming the sheets she was holding on Flash’s desk. “And don’t lie, Thompson. You and I know very well how much you miss him.” And she left.

Flash stared at Peter’s homework, lying on his desk. Of course he missed him. It wasn’t difficult to miss Parker, they had all their classes together, after all. Of course he missed discovering what pun was on his t-shirt, everyday. Of course he missed staring at the back of his head in English. Of course he missed seeing is dumb smile, or how clumsy he was in gym - seriously, where those new muscles came from? Of course he missed his voice and how he was always answering right at every question the teachers throw at him every time they thought he wasn’t paying attention. Of course he missed Peter Parker.

He shoved the sheets in his bag and got up.

And now he was in front of Parker’s door and he was honestly helpless. He hadn’t talk to Parker since what he liked to call - he didn’t like to call it that. - the Harrington incident. He had said some harsh thing to the boy. Not the first time it happened, but this time it had felt different. It had felt real. And he felt awful since then.

Honestly, being mean to Peter Parker had to be a capital sin. It made no sense otherwise.

So he was going to knock and Peter was going to open the door and then Flash’ll say what ? “Hey Penis, you don’t seem very sick to me.”? And then, probably, Peter will just shut the door on his face and that’ll be all. Who was he kidding. Even if he did say that to Parker, the boy was way too kind to shut the door like that. God, he’ll never deserve him, never.

Flash sighed and knocked on the door, willing to get it over it as quick as possible.

He hadn’t really given much thought to the fact that May Parker, Peter’s aunt, could be the one opening the door. Yet, she was. And wow, she was actually gorgeous. He knew Peter’s aunt wasn’t that old, he remembered when he was talking about getting her something for her thirty-ish birthday, but he never bothered trying to picture her in his head. She seemed so young and nice.

“Oh, hello?” She said, kindly but confused.

“Um. Hi.” Flash blinked. “I’m in Peter’s class, and I’m here to give him his homework?”

“Oh, right!” She smiled and opened the door wider, to let Flash enter. “I’m sorry, I kind of was expecting Ned to drop his homework.” she chuckled

Flash nodded. If Ned wasn’t also sick, he definitely would have been the one to drop by. He politely removed his shoes before entering what he believed was the living room. Parker’s apartment seemed pretty small but it really felt warm and welcoming. Everything was yellow, pale yellow or taupe. Some touches of red, too. There were clothes abandoned on the back of some chairs and on the sofa, and the low table was messy, with papers - bills, maybe - everywhere. Pictures of Peter were hanged a bit all over the place. It felt like a real home, cozy. Flash winced. He lived in a pretty big duplex. Everything was white, smelled new and was always well organized, tidy and clean, and he felt uncomfortable to be in such a tiny and intimate flat.

“Peter isn’t there yet, though.” She sighed. “He’s at his internship.” Flash turned over to look at her, she seemed tired and a bit angry. “That Tony Stark is going to kill him with all this work, I swear. I had to call the school and pretend he was sick so he could participate to this one week seminary in Seattle, do you realize? He never skipped school before, never!” She screeched, throwing her arms in the air. “Not even when he felt sick! And then, Tony Stark happens, and now school isn’t important anymore? I swear, this boy will give me a heart attack.”

May let herself fall in the couch and took her head in her hands and sighed, deeply. Flash just looked at her, at lost. He didn’t really know what to do, to be honest. But he could easily see what had been going on: Parker, absent for a week; billionaire-and-philanthropist Tony Stark, having him in internship; same Tony Stark constantly threatened by villain attacks, and Peter in the middle of it, not thinking about giving some news.   
  
He could see why May needed to talk. She must’ve been worried sick, and feeling lonely.

“I’m sorry” She whispered. “I shouldn’t bother you with my problems.” She raised her head and smile slowly at Flash. “It’s very nice of you to came by to give him his homework, Flash. Thank you so much.”

“It’s normal” Flash replied, taking his bag off his back to take Peter’s sheet off of it.

He hold them out to May, who took them and put them on her knees. He hesitated a bit but then he sat down on the couch, next to her, not before moving a science pun’s t-shirt that was lying there - “I heard that **oxygen** and **magnesium** were going out and I was like **O Mg** ”, really Parker?

“And I get that it can be tiring to deal with a teenager.” He smiled, tentatively.

God it was hard, being nice.

“Taking care of Peter isn’t tiring.” May responded. “It’s really not, he’s such a good kid, so smart and kind… I just. I wish I could offer him more than just… That” She gestured to the living room, and Flash frowned. “I’m struggling with everything, the bills, my jobs... And I know he knows it. And I don’t want him to drop school and work to help me, he shouldn’t have to worry about helping me! He’s fifteen, he should worry about homework, about what college he wants to go to, about the decathlon team or about his crushes and homecoming… Normal teenagers worries. Not adults worries. Not my worries.” She said, anxiously. “I’m doing my best, really. I’ve taken care of him the best I could and… I don’t know what I’ll do if it’s not enough, ar the end.”

“But it’s enough.” Flash interjected. “You saw him, right? You said it yourself, he’s a good kid. And that’s thanks to you.” He got up and kept going. “He is kind, that’s you. He always help everyone, anyone, even those who don’t deserve it one bit, because you taught him well. You taught him values, and respect, and kindness and that’s enough. He doesn’t need money, or a big house. He’s smart, and funny, and so kind. He’s one of the greatest person I know, heck, he is the greatest person I know, so really… Don’t feel bad or anything because… he couldn’t have been more perfect that he already is.”

Flash knew he fucked up the moment he did. And the moment May looked at him with wide eyes and mouth gaping. Her expression softened really fast, but it didn’t appeased Flash who just literally ran for the door. He needed to get out of here, out of this house that looked like Peter Parker and smelled like Peter Parker and felt warm like Peter Parker. And when he opened the door and found himself face to face with Peter Parker, Flash was certain that being mean to Peter was a capital sin, and that therefore, he was in hell.

“Flash? What are you doing in my house?” His dumb shrill voice exclaimed, while his stupidly cute eyes narrowed suspiciously, and honestly ? Flash would have said the exact same sentence if he came home one day and discovered Peter Parker on his doorstep, leaving.

“Homework” Flash grumbled and ran towards the stairs.

It’s only once in his car that Flash realized. He had forgotten his shoes.

Well, fuck it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT BETA'D YET!! PLEASE, NOTIFY ME IF YOU SPOTTED MISTAKES !!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading this ! Please, leave a comment if you can, it really motivate me. Leave a Kudo also if you want, it's always appreciable ♥ I'm @FlashProtectionSquad on tumblr and @TheShippingMess on twitter if u wanna join :) (I can sometimes post in french tho.)
> 
> See u next chapter


	5. Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stepped into the cafeteria. And the second he did, Peter was in front of him.
> 
> “Flash, I have your shoes.”
> 
> Oh, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok first of all : I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG OMG !!!!
> 
> But it's here now, thanks to hozierist (queercarlgrimes on A03) ♥

The next day, Flash avoided Peter like the plague. Not only was he mortified to have left his shoes at his house while fleeing - seriously, who managed to do that? - he was also very much convinced that May knew everything and had told everything to Peter. **Which was the worst case scenario.**

Now, he was going to have to endure “the talk”.

“The talk” being Peter coming to him like the kind boy he is and gently turning him down _like the kind boy he is_ while looking at him with sad eyes and pity.

Yep. Sounded like so much fun. 

Flash really didn’t want to go through this. Peter being nice and trying not to hurt his feelings while turning him down, that sounded like a nightmare. God, he wanted so much to hate the boy. It would’ve been easier if he could just hate him.

But he didn’t.

Flash loved Peter Parker. He loved him so much, it was turning him _insane_.

So he just did his best to avoid him. He was the last one to enter the classroom, to make sure that at the very moment his butt touched the chair, the teacher would begin their lecture and no one, absolutely no one - not MJ, not Ned, not _Peter_ \- could even begin to think about even just trying to talk to him.

During the lessons, Flash could feel Parker’s annoying, burning gaze on his back. It made him crazily anxious and he didn’t even dare to move an inch.

Flash was also the first one to _exit_ the classroom, _so damn fast_ , making sure that no one, absolutely _no. one._ could talk to him after class, or even try to follow him.   
And talk to him, Peter had tried. The second the bell went off, Flash stood up and heard Parker behind him calling his name; he may even have been standing already, reaching for his shoulder. So Flash ran. His nickname never fitted him as well as it did today.

Between classes, he hid in the restroom. Not his more glamorous idea but at least no one was going to come and find him here, in his little toilet stall. Ned was too shy to do it, and Peter was way too kind to just burst into an occupied stall, really. The only one who could’ve actually burst into the stall, and maybe even break the door without any second thought, was MJ; but he doubted that she’d actually enter the boys’ restroom. Not that she had any kind of respect for privacy, not at all. The place was just the personification of her nightmare.

“An enclosed, dirty, bad-smelling space with butt-naked male teenagers?” she had once said. “Sounds like hell to me.”

She wasn’t half wrong though. The place did smell pretty bad and Flash began to worry about carrying the smell all day if he kept hiding in there. He had considered hiding in his car at first, but there, Parker would’ve found him. He’d rather smell bad, at this point.

So, yeah. Flash had the whole day planned, _heck_ , even the whole week, to make sure he wouldn’t talk to Peter Parker or his friends. He had just forgot about lunch time.

He was beyond hungry, so skipping lunch was out of the question. He had to go to the cafeteria and leave his safe place to eat. It was a pretty big risk, Parker was surely in the cafeteria, too. If he wanted to talk to him, nothing would stop him from doing so. Flash deeply breathed, slowly stepping out of the restroom. “It’s ok.” he said to himself. “You just go, grab something to eat very fast and you come back here. Easy. And for the rest of the week, you’ll remember to pack some sandwiches and this situation won’t ever happen again.”

He stepped into the cafeteria. And the second he did, Peter was in front of him.

“Flash, I have your shoes.”

Oh, shit. He wasn’t ready. He had been so busy hiding from Parker and praying they’ll never meet or talk again that he didn’t even consider what he would say or how he would react if his plan failed.

And his plan had failed.

“Keep them.” he urged, and roughly pushed Peter out of his way, hoping that it was enough meanness for Parker to be disgusted with Flash forever and ever and never try to talk to him again.

But it clearly wasn’t, since he started following him like a kicked puppy.

“Listen, Flash, it’s ok you know, I’m not _mad_...”

Flash gasped and glared at Peter for a short moment, before continuing his way to the food counter. He _wasn’t_ having this conversation. He didn’t care what Parker was referencing to, because at the end of the day, the conclusion would be that he didn’t like him back, that he was sorry, that he didn’t know and bla and bla and bla.

Of course this idiot didn’t know. Because Flash didn’t want him to know, first of all. And also because he was too stupid to see how much of a fucking gem he was.

Peter Parker was so fucking perfect, not falling in love with him was simply _impossible._

_Fuck him, honestly_.

So he did his best to ignore the boy while picking his food and trying to find a quiet spot to eat in the cafeteria. But Parker sat in front of him, and even Flash knew when to stop.

“What do you want, Penis.” he growled. If only his crush could let him eat and die alone.

“I just want to talk, Eugene.”

Flash stared daggers at Peter “don’t call me that.”

Peter laughed, awkwardly “it’s your name.”

“It’s stupid.” Flash replied coldly and Peter frowned.

“No, it’s not.”

“ _Yes, it is_. Now, if you would be so kind to let me eat in peace?”

Peter sighed deeply and quietly said “Why do you make it so hard to talk to you? I really don’t understand. One moment I feel like you actually like me a bit, and the others it’s just like my very simple existence makes you wanna throw up.”

“I don’t like you.” Flash said, quickly, not even processing Peter’s sentence beyond _‘I feel like you actually like me a bit’_ “Who told you that? If it’s Michelle, I thought you’d be smarter than that. She’s obviously lying to mess up with your head, or my head, or both of our heads. Or maybe she’s just trying to make you stop grossly flirting with her by making you believe that other people can like you, which, I’m sorry Parker, is also a big fat lie.”

Peter stared blankly at him, shocked at his long monologue, before weakly stuttering “No… MJ didn’t… I didn’t talk to her since… My internship.”

“If it’s your Aunt then, yes I did talk nicely to her about you, but just because she was being sad and obviously she was missing you very much and I don’t know I just wanted to be _nice_. It didn’t mean anything, I didn’t mean what I said. At all.” Flash replied, clenching his fists, as Peter’s face fell more and more and more. 

This conversation was just filling him with anxiety and guilt. He was lying to Parker to protect his own feelings but was destroying the other boy’s heart in the process. He was just trying to be nice, like he always was, and Flash was being an ass. Like he always was.

“You know what?” Peter said, very quietly - and even like that, Flash could hear his voice break “That’s it. I give up.” he stood up, very slowly and literally look down on Flash. “I’m sorry I annoyed you so much. It won’t happen again.”

And he began to walk away while Flash was left alone, trying to process what had just happen and how he should feel about it. Obviously, that’s what he wanted. That’s what he was trying to do. To make Peter hate him so Peter will avoid him and he could mourn his unrequited love alone without his feelings being constantly nourished by how cute Parker’s smile was, and how considerate and nice he was acting, and how smart he was and just. Everything. He got what he wanted.

He got what he wanted.

Did he really want _that_ , however? Did he really want to feel this empty? This sad? This _guilty_? He had hurt Peter. He had hurt the person he loved. He felt sick.

He didn’t finish his plate.

While going to his locker to pick up some books, Flash wondered if he could play sick for the rest of the day and go home to watch a silly movie while eating ice cream and crying his heart out. Heartbroken women did it all the time, on television, so it had to help at least a bit, right?  Arriving at his locker however, he was surprised to find Parker, a plastic bag in his hand. When he spotted him, Peter walk towards him, determined.

“Here’s your shoes. I don’t want to keep them.” And he forced the bag into Flash’s hand. When Flash didn’t answer, Peter sighed and kept going, a bit calmer. “You know, I understand if you don’t feel the same way, but there are way more nicer way to tell someone you’re not interested, you know?”

Hang on. _What?_

“Not interested in who?” Flash yelped, confused and panicked. What was he talking about, what was happening?

Peter frowned “Not funny, Flash.”

“No, no Parker. I _don’t understand_.” Flash urged, also frowning. “Who’s feelings? What are you talking about?”

Now, Peter’s face shown absolute confusion, and his answer was somewhat hesitant. “Well… _My_ feelings? I kinda tried to ask you out like, twice this month?”

“... What? _When? How?!_ ”

“A few _minutes_ ago!” Peter screeched, throwing his hands in the air  in disbelief. “And the first time was like two weeks ago, after your meeting with Mr.Harrington.”

“You were asking me out?” He almost screamed, in consternation. “That wasn’t… Do you even _know_ how to ask someone out, Parker?! That _wasn’t it_!”

“Well, sorry I never actually asked someone out before Liz! I’m obviously not an expert.” Peter pouted, crossing his arms, and Flash remembered.

“You _dated_ Liz! Are you trying to get me to be your rebound, Penis?!” He accused.

“Oh my god, no!” Peter screamed, in horror. “What do you think I am? I liked you for a while now!”

And maybe screaming this kind of sentence in a crowded hallway wasn’t such a good idea but nobody was there. But even if it hadn’t be the case, Flash wouldn’t have actually be able to care. Peter Parker had said he liked him.

“So you dated Liz while you liked _me_ ?” Flash ironized. “Oh yeah, Parker, that’s _so much better_!”

“ _No!_ ” Peter groaned, in frustration, like if Flash was a complete dummy. “I liked both of you! Haven’t you ever liked several people at the same time?”

And no, Flash had not, in fact, loved several people at the same time. He didn’t even know it was possible. He had been in love with this moron for over a year now, waiting for the feelings to fade away so he could fall in love again with someone who wouldn’t be way out of his league like Perfect Parker was. And it never did.

And that idiot had been in love with _two people at the same time?_ He had been in love with Perfect Liz and Stupid Flash? No fucking way.

“You don’t like me.” Flash stated. And Peter groaned.

“I do. I like you even though you’re an absolute jerk and honestly I don’t even know _why_ I like you, it’s a complete mystery to me, but _I do._ Eugene, I like you.”

“No, you don’t.” Flash repeated, sternly. “I’m always mean to you, Parker. Don’t be stupid, you deserve way more than… That.”

“If it’s what you truly think...” Peter began, smiling. “If you really wish me to find someone better, it means you care about me. That you like me too. I don’t one someone “better”, Flash. I want you. Can we at least go on a date, can we at least try? Maybe we’ll break up tomorrow, and that’s ok, but maybe we’ll be happy for a long time. Just. Don’t kill _this_ before we even try.”

Peter’s hand reached for Flash’s hand and grab it, gently, caressing the back of it with his thumb. He was looking straight in his eyes and Flash could read them like an open book. Peter’s regard was filled with determination and affection. But Flash was scared. So scared.

This wasn’t a situation he ever thought would be possible. He never even dreamed about Peter sharing his feelings. He clearly didn’t deserve it, he didn’t deserve _him_. But Peter deserved to have anything he wanted to have. And for some obscure reasons, Peter seemed to want him.

“One date to begin?” Flash questioned.

“One date to begin” Peter confirmed with a beaming smile. And Flash smiled too, just a bit. “Are you gonna give me a kiss, then?” Parker joked, and Flash let go of the other boy’s hand hastily, dramatically rolling his eyes.

“Not before our third date, who do you think I am Parker?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's the end. I hope you liked it. Thank you so much for all your nice comments, I hope it lived up to your expectation! I may have an idea for a sequel, so stay tuned, i guess? ;)
> 
> Thank you queercarlgrimes for the beta ♥
> 
> ♥ I'm @FlashProtectionSquad on tumblr and @TheShippingMess on twitter if u wanna join :) (I mostly post in french on twitter tho.)


End file.
